Percy Jackson
}} Perseusz "Percy" Jackson - 'główny bohater i narrator serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy", oraz główny bohater Olimpijscy Herosi. Syn Sally Jackson i Posejdona, greckiego boga mórz. Jeden z uczestników Obozu Herosów. Obecnie chłopak Annabeth. Ma przyrodniego brata - cyklopa Tysona. Jest jednym z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. To jego krew przebudziła boginię Gaję. Biografia Ojciec i matka Perseusz "Percy" Jackson urodził się 18 sierpnia (Ostatni Olimpijczyk). Był wychowywany tylko przez matkę - Sally Jackson. Kiedy Percy był dzieckiem, jego ojciec - Posejdon, opuścił jego i Sally, dla ich własnego dobra. Sally mówiła synowi, że jego ojciec wyruszył na podróż po oceanie i już nigdy nie wrócił. Percy poznał prawdę dopiero po dwunastym roku życia. Możliwe, że Posejdon kiedyś odwiedził syna, gdyż Percy pamiętał jego ciepły uśmiech i złotą poświatę boga. Kiedy Percy był mały, jego matka wyszła za mąż za Gabe'a Ugliano, którego Percy szczerze nienawidził za brak szacunku do matki. Sally zrobiła to, aby chronić syna przed niebezpieczeństwami ze świata półbogów, gdyż smród Gabe'a maskował zapach herosa. Dziwne zjawiska Kiedy Percy był w żłobku, do jego łóżeczka wtargnął wąż. Opiekunka tego nie zauważyła, ale gdy wróciła Sally, by odebrać dziecko, zastała go bawiącego się zwłokami gada. W trzeciej klasie za Percy'm szedł pewien mężczyzna. Percy zgłosił to nauczycielom, a oni kazali tajemniczej postaci odejść. Facet poszedł sobie, pomrukując groźnie. Nikt nie wierzył chłopakowi, gdy przysięgał, że mężczyzna miał tylko jedno oko pośrodku czoła. W czwartej klasie Percy pojechał na szkolną wycieczkę na zaplecze Akwarium, by oglądać rekiny. Percy przez przypadek nacisnął niewłaściwą dźwignię i cała klasa wpadła do basenu z rekinami. W klasie piątej był na szkolnej wycieczce na pole bitwy pod Saratogą i niechcący uruchomił armatę z czasów wojny o niepodległość. Pocisk trafił dokładnie w szkolny autobus, choć Percy szczerze wypierał się, że w niego nie celował. W szóstej klasie Percy udał się z kolegami do Metropolitan Muzeum. Tam wdał się w bójkę z Nancy Bobofit. Wtedy nauczycielka tematyki Pani Dodds zaprowadziła Percy'ego do innej sali, by się z nim rozmówić. Niestety zmieniła się w pomarszczoną wiedźmę i zaatakowała zdezorientowanego chłopaka, każąc mu oddać ''to. ''Wtedy przybył Pan Bunner i rzucił Percy'emu długopis, który zmienił się w miecz i chłopak zabił potwora. To wydarzenie otarło przed nim drzwi do świata mitologii. Charakter Percy jest urodzonym przywódcą, zdolnym do wielu poświęceń. Jest dosyć inteligentny, ale bywa tępy i jak to ujęła Annabeth (która nazywa go Glonomóżdżkiem), nie dostrzega oczywistych rzeczy. Ma sarkastyczne poczucie humoru, to świetny kumpel, dużo żartuje, jest niesamowicie wierny i odważny. Dla przyjaciół zrobi wszystko - jego charakterystyczną cechą jest ogromna lojalność, która może wręcz być czasem wadą. Przed spełnieniem wielkiej przepowiedni Atena powiedziała mu, że aby ocalić przyjaciela pogrąży świat. Hera uważa, że jest ,,klejem" i że to on trzyma wszystkich z siedmiorga razem, jednak wielu innych bogów uważa, że ta wierność kiedyś go pogrąży. Wygląd W książkach Percy jest opisany jako bardzo przystojny młody człowiek, o czarnych włosach i oczach o kolorze błękitu oceanu. Carter Kane twierdzi, że oczy Percy'ego są nieco przerażające. Mimo że książki zakładają, iż jest wysoki, nigdy nie zostało to do końca potwierdzone. Wiadomo tylko, że jest o cal niższy od Jasona. We włosach miał siwe pasmo - niemiłą pamiątkę po trzymaniu nieboskłonu w "Klątwie Tytana", ale, jak stwierdziła Annabeth, zniknęło w "Znaku Ateny". Mówi się, że Percy staje się tak przystojny jak jego ojciec, Posejdon i chyba dlatego też Meduza chciała zamienić go w posąg, aby móc go wiecznie oglądać. Na początku serii Percy był kiepski w lekkoatletyce, jednak po treningach w Obozie Herosów stał się bardzo sprawny i umięśniony. Nie wie albo nie chce tego przyznać, ale spora liczba dziewczyn uważa, iż jest niezwykle przystojny. Nawet Hazel stwierdza, że "przypomina rzymskiego boga". Tak samo uważa Kalipso, zapytana przez Percy'ego, czy jest w nim zakochana: "Szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej twarzy. Jasne, że tak. Image-how-to-reboot-the-percy-jackson-franchise.jpeg Zdolności *'ADHD -' jak większość półbogów Percy ma ADHD, co u ludzi jest chorobą, jednakże herosom w ten sposób objawiają się odruchy potrzebne podczas bitwy *'Dysleksja '- dla ludzi negatywna cecha, jednak tak objawia się herosom "przestawienie mózgu" na grekę, nie angielski *'Ograniczone "jasnowidzenie" - '''podczas snu może oglądać sceny dziejące się w innym miejscu i czasie. Potrafi również "zająć miejsce" innej osoby we śnie. *'Duża wytrzymałość i siła - 'W "Klątwie Tytana" Percy okazał się na tyle silny, by podnieść sklepienie niebieskie jedną ręką (co prawda ledwo), także w Synu Neptuna Percy bez piętna Achillesa zdołał pokonać giganta - Polybotesa. *'Piętno Achillesa - po kąpieli w rzece Styks Percy był odporny na ciosy. Zasada działa podobnie jak u Achillesa. Był wytrzymały i odporny na ataki, lecz posiadał słaby punkt - krzyż. Po przejściu Małego Tybru (w Nowym Rzymie) Percy utracił tę umiejętność. *'Łącze empatyczne - '''Grover utworzył je pomiędzy nim a Percym. *'Hydrokineza -''' gdy Percy ma bliski kontakt z wodą, może ją kontrolować i narzucać jej swoją wolę. Gdy pływa w wodzie, jeśli tego chce jego ubrania nie mokną i może pod nią oddychać. Może nią również leczyć rany, jest odporny na jej ciśnienie i może do niej skakać z dużych wysokości nie raniąc się. *'Rozmawia z końmi i morskimi zwierzętami - '''Percy jako syn Posejdona potrafi rozmawiać z końmi, rybami i z ssakami morskimi takimi jak np. orka. *'Tworzenie własnego huraganu - Utworzył go np. podczas walki z Hyperionem. *thumb|Percy'''Orientacja na morzu - będąc np. na pokładzie statku Percy potrafi ustalić swoje dokładne położenie. * Sterownie statkiem siłą woli - 'Percy potrafi panować okrętem siłą woli tj. nadaje statku prędkość, włada kierunkiem itp. Relacje Z Annabeth Percy Jackson na początku miał mieszane uczucia co do Annabeth. Wydawało mu się, iż dziewczyna go nienawidzi (co w sumie było prawdą). Podczas pierwszej misji bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ale nawet wtedy Percy czuje się zażenowany, gdy ta łapie go za rękę. W ,,Morzu Potworów" wspomina, że nie potrafi złościć się na córkę Ateny, ponieważ zbyt wiele razem przeszli. W tej samej części Annabeth całuje Percy'ego w policzek. Gdy w ,,Klątwie Tytana" Annabeth zostaje porwana, Percy pragnie ją uratować. Wymyka się nawet przez to z obozu, pragnąc ocalić dziewczynę i bardzo cieszy się, gdy córka Ateny jest znów wolna. W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Annabeth po raz pierwszy go całuje. Jak Percy trafił na wyspę Kalipso, ciągle wymawiał jej imię przez sen, co znaczy, że wiele dla niego znaczyła. Pod koniec ,,Bitwy w Labiryncie" syn Posejdona jest smutny, ponieważ Annabeth zaczyna go inaczej traktować - staje się zimna, jakby wyrosła między nimi jakaś ściana (dlatego, że Annabeth jest zazdrosna o jego przyjaźń z Rachel). W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" Percy zdaje sobie sprawę, ze Annabeth jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Gdy umiera Luke, on myśli tylko o tym, że jego przyjaciółka wciąż żyje. Pod koniec ,,Ostatniego Olimpijczyka" Annabeth całuje Percy'ego i zostają parą. Od tamtej pory bardzo się kochają. Gdy w ,,Synu Neptuna" Percy traci pamięć, pamięta tylko jedno imię - Annabeth, co jest kolejnym dowodem, jak bardzo ją kocha. Przez całą książkę żyje z nadzieją, że w końcu ją znajdzie. Gdy w końcu się spotykają, Percy'ego ogarnia radość. On zrobiłby dla swojej dziewczyny wszystko. Gdy spadają razem do Tartaru, zdają sobie sprawę, że są jakby jedną częścią. Z Groverem Percy poznał Grovera w szkole Yancy Academy. Zakumpolowali się, Percy bronił przyjaciela przed szkolnymi osiłkami. Gdy wyszło na jaw, że Grover to satyr, Percy był trochę zdziwiony, ale później przywykł do widoku kozich nóg. Na ich pierwszej wyprawie bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i Percy był smutny, że Grover udaje się na poszukiwania boga Pana. Gdy Grover jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Percy zawsze się o niego martwi i stara się go uratować. Zazwyczaj rozmawiają ze sobą o swoich problemach, choć Grover potrafi wyczuć emocje, więc i tak wie, co Percy czuje. Gdy na początku serii ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" Percy znika, można wywnioskować, Grover się o niego bardzo martwi. Z Sally Percy bardzo kocha swoją mamę. Gdy w ,,Złodzieju Pioruna" Hades porywa Sally Jackson, Percy'emu zależy tylko na tym, by ją uratować i nie myśli o innych rzeczach. Gdy Sally jest w pobliżu, syn Posejdona zapomina o swoich smutkach i zmartwienach. Percy nie lubi, gdy mama się o niego martwi, dlatego zazwyczaj po misjach, gdy opowiada jej swoje przygody, stara się by opowieść brzmiała jak najmniej niebezpiecznie (co zwykle jest trudne). W serii ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" Percy bardzo tęskni za swoją mamą i brakuje mu jej. Z Paulem Percy bardzo lubi Paula. Na początku ich znajomości, chłopak żartuje sobie z jego nazwiska i przekręca je na ,,Popis". Syn Posejdona cieszy się, że jego mama jest z Paulem, ponieważ wtedy częściej chodziła uśmiechnięta. Percy mówi mężczyźnie o tym, że jest półkrwi, ale Paul tak naprawdę uwierzył mu dopiero w ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku". W ,,Krwi Olimpu" Percy wspomina, że mama i Paul są dla niego bardzo ważni. Nazywał go jak Posejdon Popisem ze względu na nazwisko Blofis. Z Tysonem Percy, gdy uczył się z Tysonem w szkole, często bronił go przed osiłkami (ogólnie był jego najlepszym kumplem). Gdy okazało się, że Tyson to cyklop, a na dodatek brat Percy'ego, wszyscy zaczęli się z nich śmiać. Percy czuł się zażenowany całą sytuacją i przy innych osobach wyrzekał się jakiejkolwiek więzi z bratem. Gdy on, Tyson i Annabeth wyruszyli na misję, Percy zaczął coraz bardziej lubić Tysona. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że cyklop umarł, Percy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo go lubił i jak Tyson był dla niego ważny. Gdy jednak okazało się, że cyklop wciąż żyje, Percy był przeszczęśliwy. Gdy wrócił do obozu, wszystkim herosom powiedział, że Tyson to jego mały braciszek. Od tamtej chwili Percy nie wstydzi się swojego brata i nie urywa ich więzi. Z Thalią Percy na początku znajomości z Thalią był bardzo zazdrosny o to, że wszyscy traktują ją jakby była od niego lepsza i ważniejsza, ponieważ jest córką Zeusa. Podczas zdobywania sztandaru Percy strasznie pokłócił się z Thalią i czuł, że zaczyna ją nienawidzić. Jednak na ich wspólnej wyprawie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo lubi dziewczynę. Mimo, iż czasem jest dość wredna, to w rzeczywistości jest dobrą przyjaciółką. Gdy Thalia zostaje łowczynią, Percy jest tym zaskoczony. Thalia na oczach całej Rady Bogów przytula go i mówi mu, że jest strasznie dumna z ich przyjaźni. I od tamtego czasu naprawdę stają się przyjaciółmi. Przeżywają też razem kilka przygód. Gdy w bitwie na Manhattanie pojawia się Thalia, Percy bardzo się z tego cieszy. Gdy Percy zaginął, łowczynie pod wodzą Thalii szukały Percy'ego, co jest kolejnym dowodem, jak ta dwójka jest zżyta ze sobą. Z Luke'em Na początku znajomości Percy'ego z Luke'em Percy bardzo lubił syna Hermesa. Wydawało mu się, że chłopak wszystko potrafi, że jest niezwyciężony, a w dodatku był bardzo miły i wyluzowany. Percy nazywał się łajzą i dziwił się, że Luke chce z nim rozmawiać (ale bardzo się z tego cieszył). Gdy okazało się, że chłopak to zdrajca, syn Posejdona był na niego wściekły i nie zamierzał siedzieć bezczynnie, podczas gdy syn Hermesa knuł w ukryciu zagładę Olimpu. Gdy ponownie go spotkał w ,,Morzu potworów" oparł się uprzejmości Luke'a. W tej samej części wyzwał go na pojedynek. W ,,Klątwie Tytana", po porwaniu Annabeth, Percy po swoim śnie (pokazującym Luke'a i Annabeth) był na chłopaka coraz bardziej wściekły, że przez niego cierpi córka Ateny. Jednakże gdy zobaczył Luke'a takiego zmęczonego i bladego, niemalże zrobiło się Percy'emu go żal. Gdy Thalia zepchnęła go ze skały i wszyscy myśleli (oprócz Annabeth), że Luke umarł, Percy nie był w stanie tak po prostu patrzeć się na jego zwłoki (mimo iż ten chłopak zrobił wiele zła). Gdy w ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Luke staje się Żywicielem Kronosa, syn Posejdona jest mocno zszokowany i przerażony tym widokiem. Luke znowu pojawia się, gdy wyrzeka się Kronosa i sam się rani, by powstrzymać złego Króla Tytanów. Percy wtedy ponownie zaczyna szanować syna Hermesa, na jego łożu śmierci składa mu obietnicę - żeby wszystkie nieuznane dzieci nie były upchnięte do domku 11. Po śmierci Luke'a Castellana można zauważyć, że Percy odrobinę cieplej wspomina ich znajomość. Z Rachel Percy poznał Rachel parę sekund po tym, jak przez przypadek omal jej nie zabił. W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" zostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi, o co zazdrosna była Annabeth. Syn Posejdona bardzo lubił Rachel i czuł się winny, gdy wpakował ją w jakieś kłopoty. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" jest wspomniane, że razem spędzili większość lata. Percy'emu Rachel wydawała się taka otwarta, piękna, mówiąca o swoich uczuciach, czuł się swobodnie w jej towarzystwie, w przeciwieństwie do towarzystwa Annabeth, gdzie musiał ciągle uważać na słowa. W tej samej części Rachel i Percy razem planują pojechać na wakacje na Karaiby (wraz z rodzicami Rachel), ale to nie wypaliło. Rachel całuje Percy'ego w ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku". Gdy ponownie pojawia się w tej części, podczas bitwy na Manhattanie, dziewczyna z nim ,,zrywa", co dla Percy'ego było żenujące, ponieważ tak naprawdę nigdy ze sobą nie chodzili. dziewczyna tłumaczy się, że ciągnęło ją do niego, ponieważ to on pokazał jej świat bogów pomógł zrozumieć, dlaczego widzi potwory. Rachel mówi, że ich losy się nie splatają. Gdy Rachel została nową wyrocznią, Percy bardzo się o nią martwił. Potem znów zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Z Jasonem Z Jasonem łączy Percy'ego zdrowa rywalizacja, przez prawie całą wspólną podróż, próbują ustalić który z nich jest silniejszy. Kiedy ich ciałami zawładnęły złe duchy, prawie się pozabijali, potrafią jednak świetnie współpracować, n.p. gdy wywoływali burzę w Forcie Sumpter, czy podczas walki z bliźniaczymi gigantami w Koloseum. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc lubią się nawzajem, i lubią gasić Oktawiana. W ,,Krwi Olimpu" zaczynają się bardziej rozumieć i Jason przed Kymopoleją mówi, że Percy to jego przyjaciel. Z Frankiem Percy Jackson poznał Franka w ,,Synu Neptuna". Między nimi od razu stworzyła się nic zrozumienia. Frank powiedział Percy'emu o śmierci swojej matki, ten go zrozumiał - nie dopytywał się, nic z tych rzeczy. Na ich wspólnej wyprawie zaprzyjaźnili się, zaczęli darzyć się szacunkiem oraz zaufaniem na polu bitwy. Gdy chłopak dowiaduje się, że Frank jest dalekim potomkiem Posejdona, co czyni z nich daleką rodzinę, bardzo się ucieszył i był z tego dumny. Przez rozdziały ich przyjaźń wzmacniała się. Przez pewien czas syn Posejdona był trochę zazdrosny z powodu mocy Franka (Frank potrafi zmienić się w dowolne zwierzę), lecz to szybko minęło. Percy traktuje Franka jak swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Frank bardzo przeżył znalezienie się Percy'ego w Tartarze. Syn boga morza z chęcią oddał mu swoje stanowisko pretora. Z Hazel Percy, gdy poznał Hazel, bardzo ją polubił. Opisywał ją jako otwartą i szczerą osobę. Był jej wdzięczny, że poręczyła się za niego. Natomiast był zły, że Oktawian szantażuje dziewczynę. Na wyprawie zaprzyjaźnili się, Hazel nawet pocałowała go w policzek (ale nie było w tym nic romantycznego). Chłopak nie traktował jej inaczej, gdy dowiedział się, że pochodzi z lat czterdziestych. Bardzo mu też na niej zależało (co można wywnioskować po tym, jak Leo opisał swoją rozmowę z Percy'm). Syn Posejdona cieszy się też, że Hazel zaczęła chodzić z Frankiem. Pod koniec "Syna Neptuna" traktuje tą dwójkę jak swoją prawdziwą rodzinę. Z Clarisse Percy, od kiedy Clarisse prawie wsadziła mu głowę do kibla w ,,Złodzieju Pioruna" zaczął ją nienawidzić. gdy Clarisse go zaatakowała nad strumieniem i Percy złamał elektryczną włócznię Clarisse, ich sytuacja się nie polepszyła. Nie pomogło też to, że Clarisse zrobiła Percy'emu całun z napisem ''CIENIAS. Dopiero w ,,Morzu Potworów" trochę ja zrozumiał i zaczął szanować za odwagę, zastanawiając się, jakby on się czuł, gdyby ktoś mu "ukradł" misję. A w ,,Klątwie Tytana" wspomniał, że brakuje mu jej na obozie (kiedy była na misji). W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Clarisse prosi go o przysługę, a on się zgadza. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" bardzo ja polubił (o czym nie zdaje sobie sprawy), jednak denerwowało go, że dziewczyna odmówiła pójścia na wojnę i cieszył się, gdy do nich dołączyła. W ,,Archiwum Herosów" wspomniał, że Clarisse to jego przyjaciółka, ale ostrzegł, że jak dziewczyna komuś o tym powie, wtedy ją zabije. Możliwe, że Clarisse tęskniła za Percy'm kiedy zaginął i cieszyła się z jego powrotu. Z Nick`iem Najpierw Nico denerwował Percy 'ego. Później, gdy zginęła siostra Nica, a on sam uciekł, Percy zaczął się o niego martwić. Miewał też sny w których podejrzewał, że syn Hadesa chce go zabić. Gdy go znalazł, chłopak obwiniał Percy'ego o śmierć siostry. W "Olimpijskich Herosach" zostają przyjaciółmi. Z Chejronem Percy zawsze traktował Chejrona z szacunkiem i w dodatku bardzo go lubił. Poważnie traktuje rady nauczyciela i nie kwestionuje ich. Gdy w ,,Morzu Potworów" Chejron odszedł, Percy był bardzo smutny. Zawsze gdy centaurowi dzieje się jakaś krzywda, Percy się martwi (np. w bitwie przy pięści Zeusa lub w bitwie na Manhattanie). Chejron prawdopodobnie tęsknił za Percy'm, gdy ten zaginął na początku ,,Zagubionego Herosa". Z Leonem Leo Valdez i Percy Jackson poznali się w ,,Znaku Ateny". Można wywnioskować, że byli wobec siebie obojętni - nie czuli do siebie wrogości, jednak nie przyjaźnili się. Leo sobie zarzucał, że to jego wina, że Percy wraz z Annabeth wpadli do Tartaru i bardzo się cieszy, gdy z niego wracają żywi. Jednak na ich wspólnej misji poskromienia Nike w ,,Krwi Olimpu" Percy zaczyna czuć, że coś jest między nimi nie tak. Wcześniej usłyszał, że Leo trafił na Ogygię i tam zakochał się w Kalipso. Percy przeprasza Leona, jeśli przez niego ta nimfa cierpiała. Jest mu wstyd, że od tamtego feralnego lata, w który sam przebywał na Ogygii, nie myślał zbyt często o Kalipso i nawet nie dopilnował, by bogowie zgodnie z obietnicą uwolnili ją z wyspy. Po tym wyznaniu Leo zaczął cieplej traktować Percy'ego, zaczął mu wymyślać przezwiska, np. Wodnik. Można by rzec, że zostali jako tako przyjaciółmi. Z Piper Percy'ego z Piper nie łączy wiele. Są razem załogą na Argo II, zdarzało im się zamienić razem kilka słów, lecz trudno tu mówić o prawdziwej przyjaźni. Piper szanowała Percy'ego tylko dlatego, że był chłopakiem jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Annabeth, ale przyznała, że gdyby zobaczyła syna Posejdona w mieście, trzymałaby się od niego z daleka. Z Sileną Percy bardzo lubił Silenę. Zawsze wydawała mu się taka piękna i bardzo sympatyczna, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych sióstr z jej domku. Mieli dość dobre relacje, ale nie można tego nazwać przyjaźnią. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" Percy czuł się winny za śmierć Charliego i bolały go łzy Sileny. Gdy Percy pozwolił Silenie samej polecieć na pegazie do obozu po Clarisse, córka Afrodyty z radości przytula Percy'ego na oczach Annabeth, lecz szybko odskakuje. W chwili śmierci Sileny wszyscy byli bardzo smutni. Na dodatek dziewczyna przyznaje się, że to ona była szpiegiem i że robiła to wbrew swojej woli. Percy po jej śmierci zaczyna traktować Silenę jak prawdziwą bohaterkę i stara się, by nikt nie myślał o niej jak o zdradzieckim szpiegu, tylko jak o dziewczynie, która umarła za przyjaciół. Przezwiska Glonomóżdżek - Annabeth Chase Peter Johnson - Dionizos (Pan D) Aquaman, Wodnik - Leo Valdez Persiu - Clarisse La Rue Oceny Percy przez lata był bardzo słabym uczniem. Jest uczniem poniżej przeciętnej. Oto jego oceny i uwagi nauczycieli: '''Język angielski - ''niedostateczny. Konieczna poprawa.'' Poważne problemy z czytaniem. Ma kłopot z wyrażaniem się poprawnie w piśmie. Bardzo słaba znajomość ortografii, charakter pisma pozostawia sobie wiele do życzenia. Matematyka - ''dobry. Nie uważa na lekcjach!'' Zna podstawy arytmetyki, ale brakuje mu zainteresowania i skupienia, żeby poczynić postępy w nauce. Historia - ''dopuszczający. Więcej wysiłku!'' Stara się na lekcjach, ale nie potrafi skupić się dłużej niż kilka minut. Przyłożył się do zadania dotyczącego wojny secesyjnej, ale przałoby się więcej analizy historycznej, niż krwawych opisów bitew. Nauki przyrodnicze - ''minus bardzo dobry. Więcej samokontroli!'' Znakomicie radzi sobie z doświadczeniami, ale powinien unikać powodowania wybuchów i starać się nie podpalać włosów nauczycieli... Percy w filmie thumb|left|Filmowy Percy Jackson świetnie panuje na wodąJak dotąd przeniesienia na duży ekran doczekała się już pierwsza część przygód o Jacksonie" Złodziej Pioruna" w reżyserii Chrisa Columbusa.thumb 16 sierpnia 2013 roku odbyła się premiera drugiej części filmu o herosie "Morze Potworów" reżyserowanej przez Thora Freudenthala. W filmie role Percy'ego odgrywa Logan Lerman. Filmowy oraz książkowy Percy mają wiele różnic. W pierwszej książce chłopak ma 12 lat, podczas gdy w adaptacji jest o 4 lata starszy. Jest także bardziej rozgarnięty i śmiały niż oryginalny bohater. Ciekawostki i cechy *Jego pełne imię to Perseusz. Sally, matka Percy'ego nazwała go tak, bo był jednym z niewielu herosów, których historia miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. *Percy jest synem Posejdona, lecz w mitologii Perseusz jest synem Zeusa. *Percy prowadził tylko jedną misję, ale uczestniczył w wielu innych. *Percy jest jednym z 5 herosów, których znana jest data urodzenia. Pozostała czwórka to: Thalia, Hazel, Jason i Annabeth. *Percy jest właścicielem dwóch zwierząt: Pani O'Leary i Mrocznego. Jest drugi w "rankingu" zaraz za Reyną, która posiada Auruma, Argentuma i Scypiona "Scypka - Oscypka" (chociaż Scypion umarł). *Styks i woda, którą spuściły na Percy'ego nimfy w "Znaku Ateny" to jedyne wody, pod którymi Percy nie może oddychać, lecz Styks może kontrolować (w "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" użył Styksu, by zmieść armię Hadesa). *Percy pokonał dwóch głównych bogów: Aresa i Hadesa. Udało mu się również pokonać Hyperiona. *Percy jest ulubionym synem Posejdona. *Polybotes myślał, że jeśli zabije Percy'ego, to osłabi Posejdona z powodu jego miłości do syna. *W "Archiwum Herosów" widać, że największym lękiem Percy'ego jest utrata bliskich osób, zniszczenie obozu czy śmierć jego przyjaciół. *Przodek Franka Zhanga był synem Posejdona, co czyni Percy'ego i syna Marsa dalekimi krewnymi. Percy jest z tego faktu bardzo dumny. *Percy jest kiepski w łucznictwie, ortografii i gramatyce. *Dokonał wielu wielkich wyczynów jak inni legendarni herosi: #Miał piętno Achillesa. #Zdobył złote runo jak Jazon. #Wszedł do labiryntu jak Tezeusz.(I oczywiście też z niego wyszedł, ale tego chyba nie trzeba dodawać) #Zabił węża jako dziecko, podobnie jak Herakles. #Wszedł do Podziemi kilka razy jak Orfeusz czy Herakles. #Drażnił Polifema jak Odyseusz. #Pokonał lwa nemejskiego, hydrę i wszedł do ogrodu Hesperyd tak jak Herakles. #Przeprowadzał Herę/Junonę przez rzekę jak Jazon. #Zabił Meduzę, podobnie jak jego imiennik Perseusz. #Podniósł sklepienie niebieskie jak Herakles. # Oczyścił stajnie Augiasza podobnie jak Herakles. # Zmusił Graje do pomocy podobnie jak pierwszy Perseusz. # Zabił Minotaura jak Tezeusz *Percy pojawia się zarówno na okładkach do serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy " i "Olimpijscy Herosi". *Percy jest jedynym, na którego nie działa rzeka zapomnienia (Lete). *Percy, tak jak Annabeth, chciałby, aby jego rodzice byli razem. *Jego nazwisko (Jackson) to również męskie imię. *Posiada legendarny miecz Anaklysmos, który Zoe Nightshade podarowała kiedyś Heraklesowi. Swój miecz nazywa Orkanem. *Nazywa Nowy York "swoim miastem". *Nie chciał być pretorem Nowego Rzymu. *W książce "Złodziej Pioruna" Annabeth mówi, że Percy ślini się przez sen. *Zapomniał o swojej 1 miesięcznicy z Annabeth, i żeby nie dowiedziała się o tym jego dziewczyna wziął ją na poszukiwania laski Hermesa. (Pamiętniki półbogów) * Hermes zorganizował kolację Percy'ego i Annabeth po tym jak pomogli mu znaleźć jego Kaduceusz. * Jego dziewczyna, Annabeth, nazywa go "Glonomóżdżkiem", ponieważ uważa, że Percy jest ciężko myślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy i że ma plankton zamiast mózgu. *Bardzo lubi niebieskie jedzenie. Jego mama, gdy pracowała w cukierni, przynosiła mu niebieskie słodycze, piekła niebieskie ciasta. Sally podawała je Percy'emu na złość Gabe'owi (pierwszemu ojczymowi Percy'ego), który mówił, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak niebieskie jedzenie. *Tak jak Frank lubi chesseburgery i pizze. *Przejście Percy'ego przez Mały Tyber osłabiło jego łącze empatyczne, które faun Don określa jako "lekko stłamszone". *Percy odmówił Olimpijczykom propozycji zostania bogiem. Powiedział, że chce żyć jak normalny człowiek, uczyć się i starzeć itd. *Jest jedynym półbogiem, którego brat (przyrodni) nie jest człowiekiem (Tyson jest cyklopem). *Gdy był mały, w każde wakacje jeździł z mamą na plażę do Montauk. *W "Domu Hadesa", w opowiadaniu "Syn Sobka", spotyka się z bohaterem innej serii Ricka Riordana - Carterem Kanem z "Kronik rodu Kane". Razem pokonują potwora - ogromnego krokodyla. Carter zostawia na jego dłoni hieroglif, który powoduje, że jeśli Percy wymówi jego imię, to ten się pojawi. *W opowiadaniu "Singer of Apollo" (nie zostało ono wydane w Polsce) Percy zwisa z billboardu w samych bokserkach, które mają niebieski kolor. *Jego ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski. Dlatego w Obozie Herosów jego napój zmienił kolor na niebieski. * Tytan Bob mówi mu, że Percy pachnie dla potworów jak maślane herbatniki. * Lubi psy (lecz nie przepada za metalowymi psami Reyny). * W ,,Krwi Olimpu" dowiaduje się o uczuciu Nica. * W piątej klasie zakochał się w aktorce telewizyjnej. * Kiedyś, w ścianie jego mieszkania na Manhattanie, zdechł szczur (który wydzielał dość nieprzyjemny zapach). * Pragnie zamieszkać z Annabeth w Nowym Rzymie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:POV